Captain Amelia
Captain Amelia is the lead female and the tetartagonist in Disney's 2002 animated feature, Treasure Planet. Captain Amelia is based on the character of Alexander Smollet, the captain from the original Treasure Island Background Personality Captain Amelia is the experienced captain of the R.L.S. Legacy, the ship Doctor Delbert Doppler hired to journey to Treasure Planet. She is an alien who appears to be some sort of hybrid of cat and woman. She is attractive, slim, with green, feline eyes, claws that protrude through her gloves and exceedingly feline facial features. Amelia is quick-witted, fast-talking, and a force of will. She is proud, strong-minded, business-like, and scornful of flattery. Her speech is educated, courteous and to-the-point, oftentimes sarcastic but always with undeniable authority that quickly dominates the conversation with others. As such, she caused discomfort to Dr. Doppler and Jim when they met for the first time. Amelia is also vivacious, enthusiastic and possesses superb agility, a sleight of hand, and a British accent. As a captain, she has a high demand of her crew, and is quick to appreciate talent though not as quick to sniff out fishy situations. According to Mr. Arrow, the finest captain in "this or any other galaxy", she frequently demonstrates exceptional leadership and navigational skills, gaining admiration from honorable subordinates such as Mr. Arrow, and fear from disreputable crews such as John Silver. Despite their many differences, Amelia shares many similarities with Doppler. They are both knowledgeable, determined and remarkably brave when situation demands it. At first, she finds Dr. Doppler to be rather inconsiderate and opprobrious, as she criticized him for his carefree attitude and thoughtless discussion of treasure in front of a savage crew. But she doesn't seem to be troubled by his clumsiness and later befriends and eventually developed romantic feelings for him. Trivia * She is based on Captain Smollet from the original book * For such a major and attractive female role, her role is almost exempt from being anybody's romantic interest, except in very small doses. * In the theatrical cut of the movie, when she is injured and clutching her side, Captain Amelia can be seen looking at her hand, which is covered in blood. This was cut from the DVD and VHS releases. * It's unknown whether or not Doppler and Amelia are actually members of the same species, where the males are canine and the females are feline. Although if you look closely in Dr. Doppler's observatory, you will see portraits of female canids, so they are likely members of different species. * Captain Amelia is 35 according to Disney. * Captain Amelia's hair changes color from orange to black in the alternate scene of Treasure Planet when it also finished. In the original film, her hair is orange. * According to a few lines from the end of the movie, were cut due to the idea of male pregnancy being too risqué to put in a children's movie. * It is revealed in Disney's 365 Bedtime Stories (Page 292) that Doppler and Amelia's four children are named Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sunny. * She bears a sort of resemblance to Jane Porter from Tarzan since they're both animated by Ken Duncan. Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Captains Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Disney characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:Disney Heroines Category:Disney Princesses Category:Tetartagonists Category:Characters voiced by Emma Thompson